


Patience (Rewarded)

by coffeeberry



Series: TFA [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: "Cierpliwości, pani komodor". Ile razy Thrawn musiał to powtarzać?"Patience, Commodore." How many times did Thrawn say that?
Relationships: Ar'alani/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Karyn Faro/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: TFA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637344
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Patience (Rewarded)

Jej niecierpliwe usta domagały się jego pocałunków.

\- Cierpliwości, pani komodor – powiedział Thrawn.

Jej miękkie, wilgotne wargi łaskotały jego policzek, wystawiając tym samym na próbę _jego_ cierpliwość.

Jakże miło byłoby na moment się zapomnieć. Zrobić coś tak rażąco niewłaściwego – sprzecznego z regulaminem Imperialnej Floty i tym, co ludzie uważali za normę w relacjach interpersonalnych, intymnych. Tak niewiele dzieliło ich od tego, by przekroczyć granicę przyzwoitości. Choć, być może, już byli w trakcie tego procesu, co więcej: dobijali do drugiego brzegu, a on się łudził, że mogli jeszcze zawrócić.

Jego penis znalazł się w gotowości bojowej, a w jego głowie wybrzmiał alarm: „szykować się do ataku!”. Tak bardzo pragnął i potrzebował poczuć usta i język Karyn owijające się wokół jego męskości, dotyk jej delikatnych, kobiecych dłoni, i wreszcie: jej ciepłą waginę, przyjmującą go chętnie i zaciskającą się spazmatycznie wokół jego twardego członka.

Powinien być odpowiedzialny. Przynajmniej ten jeden raz. Nie lekceważyć tak _ludzkich_ zasad, nawet jeśli, jego zdaniem, te reguły były śmieszne i niepotrzebne. W CEDF mógłby sobie pozwolić na romans z Karyn, albo na coś na kształt takiej relacji. Na bliską więź ze swoją protegowaną. _G'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_. Ona zaś czułaby się doceniona i dowartościowana jego atencją. Nie widziałaby w tym nic zdrożnego czy perwersyjnego.

Robił to przecież dla niej. Dostrzegł jej potencjał i jej potrzeby. Czymś okrutnym byłoby powiedzenie jej teraz: „nie”. „Nie jesteś dość dobra, nie nadajesz się”. Skoro uznał Faro za swoją protegowaną, musiał też dać jej coś od siebie. Cząstkę siebie. Swojego członka, jeśli tego właśnie chciała.

Zdarzały się niekiedy między dowódcami i ich protegowanymi więzi czysto platoniczne, ale… Thrawn nie potrafiłby utrzymywać tego typu relacji z Karyn. Z tego też powodu odizolował się od niej. Czuł, że nadawali na tych samych falach i że, gdyby tylko na to pozwolił, ich stosunki stałyby się bardziej… partnerskie. Że po wygranej bitwie chciałby ją pocałować. I to nie raz!

Czasem miał wrażenie, że zaprzepaścił nie jedną, a dwie szanse na… coś więcej. _G'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_. Komandor Vanto potrzebował przyjaciela – nie tylko mentora i osoby, którą mógłby podziwiać, ale też kogoś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać o swoich wątpliwościach i prywatnych problemach. Kogoś, komu mógłby się zwierzyć i kto na taki wyraz zaufania odpowiedziałby mu tym samym – szczerością.

Thrawn nie umiał jednak przed nikim w ten sposób się otworzyć. Ar’alani to wiedziała – rozpracowała go dawno temu. Była jego jedyną „przyjaciółką”, ale nie _jedynie_ „przyjaciółką”. Możliwe, że to dlatego ich więź nadal była tak silna. Ar’alani potrafiła sama dociec, co chodziło mu po głowie, a potem zadać mu precyzyjne pytanie – albo kilka pytań – i wyciągnąć od niego informacje, których sam nie chciał ujawnić. Chociażby tego, co czuł do komodor Faro.

W chwili, gdy zrodziło się w nim pożądanie względem tej pięknej kobiety, Thrawn definitywnie zatrzasnął drzwi „przyjaźni” przed Elim Vanto. Jak bowiem miałby ukrywać coś takiego przed swoim „przyjacielem”? Sam też niekoniecznie chciał słuchać o romansach Vanto, ani być jego powiernikiem. Być może Thrawn, w gruncie rzeczy, nie nadawał się na niczyjego przyjaciela.

Karyn wpatrywała się w niego tak, jakby domyślała się prawdy. Ona także, tak samo jak Vanto, pragnęła tego, by Thrawn jej ufał i by mówił jej o rzeczach trudnych, o sprawach, z którymi wielki admirał nie umiał sobie w danej chwili sam poradzić. Tylko, że on nigdy, przenigdy, nie przyznałby się do niewiedzy czy bezsilności. Nie przed swoją podwładną! Tkwił w tym błędnym kole: nie był w stanie powierzyć Faro swoich najskrytszych myśli, a tym bardziej nie mógł jej zdradzić sekretów Chissów.

Ktokolwiek zbliżył się do poznania tych tajemnic, musiał zniknąć – na tyle szybko, by nie trafić przed pomarszczone oblicze Imperatora Palpatine’a. Faro również należało odesłać gdzieś daleko – w Nieznane Regiony, na okręt admirał Ar’alani. Thrawn rozważał taką ewentualność, ale… ostatnie wydarzenia uświadomiły mu, że zwyczajnie nie potrafiłby się na coś takiego zdobyć. Nie mógłby oddać komukolwiek swojej wspaniałej komodor. Jak słusznie stwierdziła Ar’alani: byłby o Faro zazdrosny.

Wtedy, gdy Ar’alani pocałowała _jego_ protegowaną, odczuł stratę, tak dotkliwą, że nie umiał ukryć swoich emocji. Co gorsza, potraktował to jak rzucone mu wyzwanie – i miał ochotę zawalczyć o Karyn. Kiedy spostrzegł, że ona także go pragnęła, ciężko mu było zachować spokój i nie posunąć się dalej – nie przekroczyć zakazanej granicy.

Robił to dla _niej_ – to ona miała bzika na punkcie regulaminu i była w stanie recytować jego treść o dowolnej porze dnia i nocy. Złamać obowiązujące zasady w obecności Karyn Faro to było tak, jak nie dotrzymać danego _jej_ słowa. Thrawn robił w swoim życiu różne okropne rzeczy, ale nigdy świadomie nie skrzywdziłby _jej_ , w jakikolwiek sposób.

To, że to ona pocałowała go pierwsza, nie ułatwiało sprawy, ani nie rozwiązywało problemu. Nadal była jego podwładną, wciąż przebywała na jego statku! Być może ktoś z Najwyższego Dowództwa już sygnował dokument przyznający komodor Faro dowództwo nad Jedenastą Flotą, ale… _oficjalnie_ Faro nie otrzymała jeszcze nowych rozkazów. Była tutaj i służyła pod nim.

Leżała pod nim, a on ją całował, przeklinając w myślach swoją i jej niecierpliwość. Gdyby nie Ar’alani, do niczego takiego by wówczas nie doszło! _G'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_. Dlaczego admirał musiała mu o tym przypomnieć?

Prawdopodobnie… żegnając się z Faro, Thrawn nie zdobyłby się na to, by wyznać jej swoje uczucia. Jakże niestosowne byłoby coś takiego – przyznanie się, że ukrywał przed nią pożądanie… miłość… Karyn poczułaby się bardzo niezręcznie. Może też pomyślałaby, że Thrawn, swoim zwyczajem, próbował obejść wojskowy regulamin? Że tylko czekał na moment, kiedy będzie mógł zaproponować jej coś takiego, nie obawiając się sądu wojennego, czy też – gdyby potraktowano go wyjątkowo łagodnie – upomnienia i kary? Najgorszą jednak karą byłoby to, gdyby miał więcej nie zobaczyć Faro – gdyby ją albo jego wysłano na drugi koniec galaktyki do walki z nieznanym i trudnym przeciwnikiem. Z Gryskami.

Nie chciał, żeby Faro mierzyła się z nimi, nie dlatego, że nie wierzył w jej umiejętności przywódcze – po prostu bał się o nią. Zrozumiał to w chwili, gdy komodor znalazła się na statku wroga. Niemal stracił nad sobą panowanie, kiedy dostrzegł detonator trzymany przez jednego z Dashade. Niewiele brakowało, a w wyniku wybuchu przepadłby cały oddział desantowy dowodzony przez Faro. Straciłby _ją_. Wykrzyknął rozkaz – „zabić ich wszystkich” – głosem, który niewątpliwie ją przeraził. Gdyby stał obok niej, sam zacząłby strzelać. Odzyskał spokój dopiero, kiedy major Carvia potwierdził, że komodor była bezpieczna. A później, gdy wreszcie usłyszał jej drżący głos, Thrawn _przeprosił_ Karyn za to, że dopuścił do takiej sytuacji, w której jej życie było zagrożone. Kiedy zaś znów się zobaczyli, na pokładzie _Chimeary_ , musiał zwalczyć w sobie pragnienie objęcia jej, przyciśnięcia do piersi i zapewnienia, że nic złego już jej się nie przytrafi, że on sam na to nie pozwoli. Nie powinien przecież składać jej obietnic, których nie był w stanie dotrzymać…

W Imperialnej Flocie takie zachowanie poczytano by za słabość: okazanie emocji w obecności podwładnej. Jakże Thrawn zazdrościł wtedy Ar’alani tego, że ta mogła przytulić swoje nawigatorki, pozwolić sobie na taką fizyczną bliskość… Jednakże nawigatorki, wyjąwszy jedynie Vah’nyę, były dziećmi, wymagały specjalnego traktowania i czułości. Admirał Ar’alani odpowiadała za nie i ich bezpieczeństwo i jeśli, sama nie posiadając własnych dzieci, obdarzyła je matczynym uczuciem, nie było w tym nic zdrożnego czy niewłaściwego. Dorośli natomiast musieli zachować zawodowy dystans i dopiero w sytuacjach prywatnych czy intymnych, mogli ujawnić swoją troskę o drugą osobę. Podczas _sasacun'eisi bah g'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_ , chissańskiego rytuału, którego nie znali obcy, ludzie.

Ar’alani i tym razem odgadła jego potrzeby. Cóż, była niegdyś jego dowódcą. Kiedy wyszła z propozycją, by odnowili swoją więź, Thrawn nie potrafił jej odmówić. _G'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_. To był zaszczyt. Chociaż… nie układało się już między nimi tak, jak dawniej. Thrawn znalazł się w strukturach innej armii, awansował – dorównał jej rangą, jednak admirał Ar’alani nie uznawała imperialnych tytułów, a kiedy nazywała go „admirałem”, w jej tonie pojawiał się przekąs. Tym bardziej Thrawn starał się jej udowodnić, że zasłużył sobie na to wyróżnienie.

Może starał się aż za bardzo. Chciał być jak ona, próbował jej pokazać, że radził sobie znakomicie, ba, miał nawet protegowaną… Ale Ar’alani go przejrzała. Zorientowała się, że między nim a komodor Faro nie było _g'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_ i że Thrawn cierpiał z tego powodu. Admirał próbowała mu więc pomóc, na swój sposób.

Myślał, że wystarczy, że przeniesie swoje pożądanie na Ar’alani, że satysfakcja płynąca z seksu i spełnienia pozwoli mu zapomnieć o pięknej komodor. Że okaże się, że Thrawn tak naprawdę… chciał czegoś zupełnie innego. Że nie był zakochany w Karyn Faro.

A później, kiedy kochał się z Ar’alani, ta wyczuła jego… rozdarcie. Jego rozpacz. I zaprosiła Faro do _sasacun'eisi bah g'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_. Thrawn musiał się podporządkować – _g'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_ zakładało hierarchię, a Ar’alani była od niego starsza i była kiedyś jego zwierzchniczką. To ona decydowała o przebiegu rytuału.

Jednakże… znajdowali się na _jego_ statku, a komodor Faro należała do _jego_ załogi i do _imperialnej_ armii, a nie do CEDF. Ar’alani nie miała prawa rozkazywać Faro. Mogła natomiast, i chyba nawet chciała to zrobić, rekrutować Karyn. Jak Thrawn by się poczuł, gdyby chissańskiej admirał się to udało? Musiał jej się sprzeciwić. Zaczął protestować. Wtedy Ar’alani wytoczyła ciężkie działa – wytknęła mu jego niezdolność do zaufania komukolwiek na tyle, by zdobyć się na bezwzględną szczerość. Miała rację. Thrawn nie umiał i nie chciał znaleźć się w sytuacji, w której nie posiadałby w zanadrzu planu A, B i C; w której musiałby przyznać, że nie był na coś takiego przygotowany i... improwizować.

Dokładnie tak było wtedy, gdy we trójkę znaleźli się w jego sypialni, a on wciąż próbował udawać, że miał jeszcze nad czymkolwiek kontrolę… Prawda wyszła jednak na jaw. A on poczuł się nagi, nie z powodu braku munduru, ale przez to, że Faro zobaczyła go takim: skonfliktowanym, niezdecydowanym. Musiał wtedy powiedzieć jej o tym, że dbał o nią; że nie mówiąc jej o pewnych rzeczach, kierował się jej dobrem. I że _chciał_ tej wyjątkowej więzi, _g'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_ , z nią; że nie przeszkadzało mu to, że była człowiekiem. Sądził, że to ona… nie pragnęła go w ten sposób.

Gdy okazało się, że się pomylił, Thrawn poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Musiał naprawić popełniony błąd, znaleźć właściwe rozwiązanie, takie, które uszczęśliwiłoby _ją_. Odesłać Karyn, a potem… zaproponować jej związek? To nie było to samo, co _g'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_ , ale… w ich sytuacji chissańska formuła zwyczajnie by się nie sprawdziła. Trochę żałował tego, że nie mógł zaznać tego rodzaju bliskości z inną osobą, innym oficerem; że nie mógł być dla kogoś – dla Faro – kimś tak ważnym, jak kiedyś dla niego i innych była Ar’alani, jednakże… powoli przyzwyczajał się do kolejnych wyrzeczeń. Służył Chissom i Imperatorowi. Próbował łączyć jedno z drugim, ale, niestety, niektórych rzeczy najwyraźniej nie dało się ze sobą pogodzić.

To było niezmiernie trudne… przerwać rytuał w takim momencie. Faro również mu tego nie ułatwiała, doskonale wpisując się w rolę jego protegowanej, a zarazem nie pozwalając mu dojść do słowa i podjąć tej niewątpliwie słusznej decyzji za nich oboje. To było dla niej typowe, zawsze miała na końcu języka: „admirale, czy mogę mówić otwarcie?”. I wtedy przedstawiała mu swoje pomysły, które niekiedy okazywały się lepsze od jego własnych. I tak było teraz – jej propozycja, by kontynuowali, była o wiele lepsza od jego nieprzekonującej sugestii, by odłożyli to na później.

Thrawn ocierał się o nią, marząc o tym, by się w niej zanurzyć… Spojrzał jej w oczy, prosząc o pozwolenie. Gdyby nie miała ochoty na penetrację…

Dłonie Karyn przemieściły się po jego plecach, lewa spoczęła na jego pośladkach, prawa zaś zaczęła pracować nad jego erekcją. Faro powoli i ostrożnie wsunęła główkę jego członka do swojej pochwy, a kiedy Thrawn westchnął, patrząc mu w oczy, powiedziała:

\- Tak.

Wszedł w nią wtedy i z wdzięczności pocałował ją w usta. Czuł się wspaniale. Było inaczej niż z Ar’alani. Lepiej, znacznie lepiej. Skóra Faro była jedwabiście miękka, przepięknie różowa, a jej pochwa rozkosznie mokra. Karyn pachniała obłędnie. Kiedy Thrawn poruszał się w niej, jego komodor wydawała z siebie słodkie jęki, a on pragnął jej wtedy jeszcze bardziej. Była teraz _jego_. Znalazł ją, zdobył i… zamierzał wypełnić swoim nasieniem. Choć może nie powinien…

Z jego gardła wydobył się przeciągły jęk. Co ta kobieta z nim robiła! Zaczęła penetrować kciukiem jego anus! Przez nią mógł mieć przedwczesny wytrysk, skończyć, zanim ona osiągnie swój orgazm.

\- Karyn…

Musiał ją upomnieć. Ale to było takie miłe. Troszczyła się o niego. O jego potrzeby. Tymczasem to była jego rola. To on powinien…

Pocałował jej cudne, czerwone wargi. Całował ją długo, z rozmysłem, zwalniając nieco tempo penetracji, by ruchy jego języka sprawiały jej tyle samo przyjemności, co jego penis. Chciał, żeby doszła. To było w tej chwili jego głównym celem. Pragnął dać Karyn szczęście.

Jego usta tłumiły jej jęki – i to również było wspaniałe. Czuł jej przyspieszone tętno, jej piersi przyciśnięte do jego klatki piersiowej, ich ocierające się o siebie biodra, zahaczone o siebie nogi… i jeszcze jej palce pieszczące jego pośladki!

Jęknął głośno, przerywając ich pocałunek. Wykorzystał tę chwilę, by spojrzeć jej w oczy, w te przepiękne orzechowe ludzkie oczy. Upewnił się, że wszystko było w porządku, że Karyn czuła się równie dobrze jak on, a potem postanowił sprawić, by poczuła się jeszcze lepiej.

Pracował ciężko – ale jak przyjemna była to praca! – by znaleźć to miejsce w jej waginie, by trafić dokładnie w ten punkt, którego stymulacja pozwalała ludzkim kobietom szczytować.

Karyn była tak mokra – mógł wślizgiwać się w nią bez trudu i niemal dowolnie zmieniać kąt penetracji. Wchodził w nią głębiej, dysząc, jakby uczestniczył w długim biegu i… zbliżał się do finiszu. Nie mógł jeszcze skończyć. Nie przed nią.

\- Tak – wyrwało jej się w pewnym momencie. – Tak. Tak!

Byłoby idealnie, gdyby jeszcze zawołała jego imię. Postanowił dać jej wskazówkę.

\- Karyn – powiedział, dzieląc jej imię na dwie sylaby. – Ka’ryn.

Mówienie nie było wcale takie proste, gdy język się plątał, a myśli spowijała rozkoszna mgła.

\- Thrawn…

Tak! Dostał to, czego chciał. Jej orgazm był taki piękny, Thrawn czuł go własnym ciałem. A najwspanialsze było to, że jego członek był głęboko w niej zanurzony i całą swoją długością mógł odbierać bodźce dotykowe: skurcze jej waginy sprawiły mu przeogromną przyjemność. Prawie doszedł.

Wysunął się z niej w ostatniej chwili, gdy Faro była zbyt zdezorientowana, by wyczuć jego intencje i w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować. Skończył na jej brzuchu i piersiach, niekoniecznie dumny z siebie, ale zaznawszy podwójnej ulgi: wytrysku i zadowolenia z tego, że jej nie zapłodnił. Ar’alani pozwalała mu ejakulować w środku – ale ona nie mogła mieć dzieci. Thrawn wiedział, że admirał o tym marzyła – może nawet łudziła się, że za którymś razem, jej ciało zachowa się inaczej? On sam nie podzielał jej pragnienia – posiadania potomstwa. Ale może mógłby z czasem zacząć tego chcieć, gdyby jego partnerka…

Zerknął na Faro. Była zaskoczona, ale nie zniesmaczona jego zachowaniem. Na szczęście. Thrawn zdecydował się przynieść jej ręcznik. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać, by przez chwilę nie napawać się tym widokiem: zarumienionej komodor, której ciało lśniło od potu, a piersi i brzuch pokrywała cienka warstwa jego spermy. Spojrzał jeszcze raz, tęsknie, na jej lepki od śluzu ciemnoróżowy srom i udał się do łazienki.

Wytarł się szybko, poprawił włosy przed lustrem i wrócił do swojej komodor z wilgotnym ręcznikiem. Właściwie, to miał ochotę samemu ją wytrzeć, zająć się jej ciałem nie mniej troskliwie, niż parę minut temu.

\- Szczęśliwa? – spytał.

A następnie zganił się w myślach za to, że jego ton sugerował samozadowolenie. Jak gdyby właśnie zwyciężył na polu bitwy i się tym pysznił!

\- Bardzo – odpowiedziała Faro, wyciągając rękę po ręcznik.

\- Pozwól, że ja to zrobię – odrzekł z uśmiechem.

Wyglądało to na kurtuazyjny gest, lecz tak naprawdę Thrawn radował się tym, że mógł wciąż pieścić jej nagie ciało i czuć się tak, jakby Faro należała do niego. W końcu był estetą i kolekcjonerem.

Choć w tym przypadku wystarczyłaby mu tylko ona – ta jedna protegowana, którą w tej chwili ubóstwiał. Może nawet kochał?

\- _Ch'ah ch'acah vah_ – powiedział na próbę.

\- Słucham?

Poczuł się niezręcznie. Przynajmniej Faro go nie zrozumiała. Może niektórych procesów nie należało przyspieszać?

A potem, z łobuzerskim uśmiechem, Karyn oświadczyła mu:

\- Kocham cię, Thrawn.

Niecierpliwa.


End file.
